Two Boys and an Author
by IfAllElseFailsDance1
Summary: When 21 year old Meg Candler, a New York Times #1 Best seller author, moves to London, but doesn't want to be used for her title like she was before she fakes her name when she moves in with two youtubers named Charlie McDonnell (charlieissocoollike) and Alex Day(Nerimon) and lies about her identity. As her fame grows so does some feelings. (Charlie McDonnell x OC)
1. Chapter 1

"Oh I'll miss my baby!" My mother said, practically smothering me.  
"Mom, I'll be fine. I am 21, now." I tried to reassure her.

My younger brother quipped in the background, "And she's a New York Time's #1 Best Seller Author."  
"Is that even a special title anymore? Every book has that on the front cover." I laughed and gave Xander a hug. "I'll miss ya, Fudge Puddle." He giggled.

"And I'll miss you two, Snot Rag." Even though he was 18 and I was 21 we still resorted to calling each other childish names.

"Flight 486 for London will be taking off in 10 minutes." Droned the voice.  
I grabbed my suitcases and headed towards the gate. Before I entered I glanced at my Mom and Xander. My Mother was softly crying, holding Xander while smiling at me. Trying to make her crying unnoticeable. "I call you once I get there, okay?" I yelled and my Mother nodded her head furiously, practically shaking Xander.  
" I love you, Meg!" She bellowed.  
"I love you both!" And I entered the gate.

I reached London at around 6 in the morning. I had a terrible taste in my mouth and eating 14 mints did nothing to dull the awful taste. I bought a muffin and a coffee for later and called a cab.

When I reached my hotel room, I took a steaming hot shower and brushed my teeth, getting rib of the bitter taste. I changed into a pair of dark blue pajama pants and a Doctor Who tee that said, "Bow Ties Are Cool". I remembered my promise to my mother and called her. Within the second ring, she picked up.

"Oh Baby! Did you arive safely? How was the trip? Did they have good peanuts?"

"Really? I finally get to travel to London and you care about the peanuts? The flight was great but I slept through most of it."

"Well did you at least find a good Indian resaurant? I don't want you coming back and telling me my curry is spicy."

"Oh gosh!" I laughed. "I just arrived but give day and I'll see if there's one. Just like a proper brown girl." Me and my Mom loved to make fun of the sterotypes even though I'm only half indian. "Well, I've got to go. Love you."  
"Love you too!" And she hung up.  
I opened my laptop in search of someone looking for a flatmate. There were all pretty boring and most required me to pay most rent but then there was one that caught my eye.

_Looking for anyone who can pay equal rent and willing to do equal chores. Able to put up with possible nerdy-ness. Not gender specific._

I checked the address, changed into some decent clothes, grabbed my bag with qualifications and headed out the door. I called a cab and gave them the address and we were off.

I pulled up to a town house that didn't look too big but I was complety fin with it. As long as I had my own room. I rang the doorbell and waited. In 15 seconds I was greeted by a boy in a map shirt and skinny jeans.  
"Uh, hi! Is this 303 greenway?" I asked.

"Yep. I suppose you're here for the rent. Come on in." He said. I stepped in to find that it looked a little wider than it did on the inside.

"It's bigger on the inside. Paint in TARDIS blue and I'll refuse to leave." The boy smirked at my comment.

"A whovian, eh? You just bumped up your chances by five percent." He led my to the living room and sat me down. "I'll be right back. Let me call, Charlie." He walked out and yelled, "Charlie! We've got another person applying for the room!"

"Coming!" yelled an unknown voice.

In a minute a boy, most likely named Charlie, wearing a purple shirt that says "I look better in purple" and skinny jeans came down.

"Uh, hello. I guess you're here for the, uh, room?" said Charlie.

"Uh-huh." I quipped.

"Well," said the boy in the map shirt cut the awkward silence. "Let's get started. I'm Alex Day and this is Charlie Mcdonnell. What is you're name?"

I new I should have come clean and gave them my real name but I didn't want to be used again so I just...

"My name is Violet. Violet Stremp." I smiled.

"Cool name. Your qualifications?" asked Alex. I handed them both a copy of my qualifications filled in under my fake name. "Canada? That's different. Usually normal people come from America-"

"Not that Canada isn't normal." Charlie cut in. I laughed.

"Oh, no, it's alright. Canada is pretty weird. We ride on moose and polar bears and have maple syrup on everything. I'm used to people asking about it."

" Oh, well what's your intrests?" Charlie asked.  
"I like to write, I dabble in painting, I also dance but I'm here for an internship so I'll be out of the house and your hair a lot." That was mostly true. I did paint, write and dance and I would be out of the house a lot but not for an internship. Book signings were kind of frequent around London but they didn't need to know that.

"You look different. Mind if I ask what's your background?" Asked Alex.

"I'm half Indian, other half Caucasian or something. I really don't know who my father was."

"Okay, then. Now for the hard questions." Alex said in a warning tone. "Favorite Colour?"

"Dark Blue."

"Favorite Show?" Asked Charlie.

"Doctor Who."

"Social media?"

"Tumblr, internet in general."

"Do you cook?" Shot Alex

"Learned to in Paris." They seemed taken aback for a second.

"Willing to cook for us?" Alex cocked his eyebrow.

"Let me move in, then yeah. I can cook everyday." I said.

"Well, give us a moment." Alex and Charlie stood up and left. I heard distant murmuring for a couple minutes. I took the chance to look around the place.

It was quite neat. The TV was set up at the front of the room and the black, velvet couch faced it directly. The walls were unpainted which seemed a little bland.

Charlie and Alex came back.

"You got the room. You can move in when ever you want." Alex said, holding out the key. I took it from him.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Is it alright if move in tomorrow?" I was grinning, probably like an idiot but I finally had a great place to live in, instead of that old hotel.

"Yeah, sure." Charlie said.

"Awesome! Can I see the room?" They took me upstairs and led me down the hallway. The room was fairly small but it worked for me. The walls were white, like the rest of the house and the window took up one-third of the wall. "I love it." I remarked. I fished through my bag for a papper bag. "I acutally have this months rent in cash right here!" I gave them the papper bag. They both looked in wide eyed. "I think it's 4 months of rent, now that I think about it." I thought aloud.

"That must me one hell of a job you got there, Violet." Charlie softly said.

"You actually have no idea." I grinned. And it was true. They had no idea. I looked at my watch and saw it was already noon. "I best be off, then. Thank you for everything." I said. They lead me to the door.

"Do you need help moving in?" Alex asked. "We'd be more than glad to help. Right, Charlie?"

"Yeah! Of course." Charlie said. He seemed a bit quiet but that was alright. I barely even knew him so who was I to say so.

"Thank you, again." And I left.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the hotel's wake up call. I picked up the phone beside me to hear an annoyed man, probably around the age of 30-40 say, "This is your wake up call you requested."

"Mm, kay. Thanks." I droned, and then I hung up on him. I looked at the clock; 11:00 am. I fell out of bed. I swore I told him to call me at 9 in the morning. I ran to the washroom to brush my teeth. I slept in the same clothes from yesterday because I was too tired from jet lag. My hair, once neatly tucked into a black bun now frayed in random strands all over the place. I remembered people would call me "exotic" and "different, in a good way" and "beautifully tan" though I never really saw it. I always thought that just what people do; compliment people so they feel better about themselves, true or not. But it usually wasn't. I tied my hair back into a pony tail, brushed my teeth and washed my face. Luckily, I wasn't wearing any make up yesterday, so it didn't show today. As I was walking out, I tried to step out of my clothes and into something new while I was doing a little last minute packing.

_Thump_

I fell face first into a pile of clothes. I realized multi-tasking wasn't my forte so just changed then packed up my toiletries. I wore an old blue shirt that said, "Queen of Peasants: at peasants desire"with black leggings and my favorite combat boots. I didn't bother doing the hotel bed so I left a little tip for the maid. I lugged my suitcases to the elevator and while I was descending, I rearranged the suitcases so I could hold more. When I reached the lobby, they offered my a trolly. I gladly accepted and pushed the trolly with my bags in it to the cab.

I hopped into the cab and gave them the address to Charlie and Alex's house and we were off. It was was raining outside, again. _Better get used to it_. My mother would say. But the truth was, I couldn't. It was wonderful. The rain, the city, the atmosphere, the world. People would call me over exaggerent but my friends would call me, an artist with words. I just called myself an author because that's what I was and that word just held so much meaning. Every word. Every sentence, everything! It all had a meaning to it but life... Life was something else. I stared at the raindrops pouring down the window of the cab. I remembered I would pretend the raindrops would race each other but then declare everyone a winner because I felt bad for the small raindrops that couldn't travel as fast as the bigger ones.

When we reached 303 Greenway, I paid the cab driver and grabbed my suitcases. Before I could even ring the doorbell, Charlie opened the door.

"Hello, Violet. Need help with the bags?" He greeted me with a smile and nodded towards my four bags

"Hey, Charlie. Yeah, help would be great." He took two of my bags and led me to my room. While we were climbing the stairs I asked him where Alex went.

"He bought you a bed so he's just going to pay for it." Charlie said as we got to my room. The bed was a queen sized bed that took up a fourth of the room.

"That's so nice of him. I have to pay him back though." I said, instantly feeling guilty.

"Uh, Alex though you'd say that. So he told me to tell you to not pay him back because you already have paid four months of our rent so it's on us." He said as he put down my suitcases.

"You both are too sweet to function." I said. "Thank you. I can't say it enough to show my gratitude but thank you." I smiled. I took out a wall clock from one of my bags and put it on the bed. It was already past noon. "Actually, how about I make you lunch." I said.

"Uh, I'm not sure we have much to make anything."

"Nonsense. Everything is made out of something and who knows," I turned to face him, min inches from his. I could hear him gulp. "I might just be the greatest chef in the world." And I headed downstairs to the kitchen with Charlie following me, quietly.

*Charlie's Point of View *

I new she just moved in but there was something strange about her. Mysterious as well. She was just so bold, kind and the fact that she was pretty wasn't helping my awkwardness. It was also the fact that she had the same name as the main character of one of my favorite books, "End of Time, End of the World" by Meg Candler. It was like Violet _was_ the Violet from the book and it's not everyday that a fictional character comes to life and turns out to be gorgeous.

I followed her to the kitchen where she opened the fridge and bent down, peering in.

"Hmph! Not a lot, but you don't have nothing and that's what matters." She took out a block of cheese a sick of butter and a box of eggs. She spun on her heals and placed the ingredients on the counter and after what seemed like 20 minutes she took out these golden pastries that filled the room with the smell of cheese and buttered crusts.

"Done!" She exclaimed. She took one with a paper towel and gave it to me. "Try it! But be careful they're-" I took a bite out of it and felt searing pain on my lip and mouth.

"Ah! Hot!" I yelled. She rushed towards me with the paper towel and I spit it out. Violet got a glass of water and a mint. I drank it all and was sucking on the mint.

"Oh god, are you alright? I told you they were hot. I am just, so sorry." She started to dab the corner of my lip with a towel. There must have been some hot cheese on it. She took the towel away and ran her thumb over the corner of my lip. It felt nice and I wish she could have done that forever. Wait! That sounds creepy. No, I didn't like her. She just moved in, I just met her.

"You have a burn." She looked at me worried. It'll heal in a week but I'm sorry." Her face was fixed in a sulk of pure guilt.

"It's alright, Violet. It's my fault. I'm literally a klutz." I said in an attempt to make her smile.

"Are you sure?" She was still wary.

"Positive."

"We should wait for the rest of the pastries to cool before they become edible. What can we do until then?" She said, trying to make up for the burn.

"How about we watch a movie." I said as I lead her to the TV.

"Wait, you have Mario Kart?" She asked when she spotted it on the shelf.

"Uh huh. Wanna play?" I volunteered. _Could she be any more cooler?_

"Prepare to be creamed, my friend. By the time I cross the finish line you'll be still on lap one." She winked and hopped on the couch.

*Meg's Point of View *

By the end of the grand prix I won as Dry Bones and Charlie was second with Luigi.

"Congrats, Vie. I can call you Vie, right?"

"Yeah, sure! Why don't I see if the pastries have cooled down. Wanna come?" We both got up and walked to the kitchen and ate half of the pastries before we were full.

"Those," said Charlie, "were Heaven, embodied." I laughed.

"It's probably the cheese. It's so heavenly." I said going with the Heaven themed pun. After a pun – off, Alex came in and said, "What smells so good?"

"Just Violet's _angelic_ pastries." Charlie answered.

"Good one. I applaud you, Mr. McDonnell." I started slow clapping as Charlie bowed.

Alex interrupted, "I see, you and Violet have bonded well." I smiled.

"I guess we have." I said.

After Alex finished the pastries, we all went upstairs to unpack my stuff. I told them I could do it myself but they insisted on helping since they promised yesterday. After about 30 minutes we completely decorated my room and set up my working area and my bed. The boys left so I could unpack my clothes and set up my closet.  
Once I was done I looked around and sighed. I was beginning to feel at home already. I decided to call Xander since he was expecting me to call.

"Hello?" He answered groggily

"Hey, did you forget me, already?"

"Meg! Hi! How are you? How's London?" He was obviously more awake

"It's fantastic! It always rains and it's so fresh and new in my eyes!"

"Really? I've got to visit you sometime. Do you have a place to live?"

"Please come, It'll be amazing. And yeah, but Mom wouldn't like it."

"How come?"

"Two guys."

"Really? You into any of 'em? Does wittle Meg have a wittle crush?" He mocked in a baby voice.

"No, I just met them. They seem like good people though."

"Well, be careful. Don't want to be murdered." He joked.

"Whatever. I have to go now, okay?"

"Aw, okay. Love you."

"I love you, too Xander." And I hung up. I sighed and smiled. I heard a knock on the door and saw Charlie with two mugs.

"Hey there. What's up?" I said as I greeted him with a smile

"I got you some tea." He held up one of the mugs. He walked over and sat beside me on my bed. I took the mug and drank some. It was good tea. "So, was that your boyfriend?" I nearly spat out my tea but swallowed it instead.

"That was my little brother." I said. "So, no. He's not my boyfriend. My family isn't into incest." Now it was Charlie who almost spat out his tea. He laughed.

"I'm glad to know that." He said. I checked the wall clock. I realized I did that a lot. It was four in the afternoon. In two hour I had to meet up with my manager.

"So," I started, "What do you and Alex do to pay for the house?" _Ugh. Small talk was most definitely not my strong suit._

"We're youtubers. I'm known as Charlieissocoollike and Alex is called Nerimon." That name sounded familiar then I realized who they were.

"Oh my gosh! My brother loves you guys! He'd be pretty excited that I'm living with you both." I turned to Charlie.

"Well as long as he's not a Cherimon shipper I'd love to meet him." He smiled. He had a lovely smile that made the room feel a little brighter than it did. I liked that about people, just the way they were themselves did so much to someone. _Wait._ My mind floated to the conversation with Xander. _Does wittle Meg have a wittle crush? No._ I thought. _Keep your mind above yourself. You just _met _the guy. _I shook the thought out of my head.

"What's your favorite animal?" Charlie asked.

"Panda, what's yours?"

"Monkeys. Favorite musician?"

"That's a hard one... Hmm. Let me think. The Beatles, Queen and I'm kind of into Coldplay right now. You?"

"The Beatles."

" Yeah, they're cool. Favorite word?"

"Yes, you?"

"Onamonapia. Craziest thing you've done."

"Went bungee jumping, you?"

"Accidentally triggered a flash mob." I smiled at the ground, realizing how dumb that was.

"Really? How?"

"Yeah. Me and my friends got bored so when we were talking about how movies always have that one strong vocalist to belt out a note, I did and then the flash mob just broke out in song and dance." I laughed remembering it all. Before my name was on a book cover and before half of my friends left me.

"You miss them, don't you." Charlie looked at me with a concerned expression.

"I do, but I highly doubt most of them miss me. I guess it's just for the better." I could feel a pin in the bridge of my nose. That small pain you get before tearing up. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Oh crap, you're tearing up. Stop it, Meg._ Suddenly I was in Charlie's arms just softly crying. It was probably the first time I cried in years. It was nice to get all the emotion off in one huge wave. Charlie was just petting my back saying, "It's alright." and "Don't worry.". I had to admit, it was starting to be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up on my bed. I must have fallen asleep, crying. _I'm such an emotional mess._ I thought too myself. I looked at the clock, 5 o'clock. That gives me enough time to walk to the coffee shop where I was supposed to meet my manager, Metmer. He had a cool name but he insisted I call him Met and he always wore a suit. We were pretty close, I've known him for 5 years, so we considered each other friends. He told me to dress for business so I fished through my closet and found a pencil skirt, a white business top and a blazer that matched my pencil skirt. It was the only, 'work appropriate' outfit I had and I looked like some bosses slutty intern that hooks up with everyone in the office. I went to the washroom to look at my appearance. I looked to uptight so I let my hair down, unbutton the top button so I wasn't suffocating. I looked slightly presentable so I grabbed my one inch heels and I walked to the door. I was putting my high heels on when I heard Alex say, "What's the occasion?"

"Meeting with my uh..." _think Meg, think!_ "Boss." _There we go._ "It's about the internship and the team is meeting up." I put on my last heel and grabbed my handbag.

"You need a ride?" He offered.

"Oh, no. It's alright, It's fairly close by." I opened the door. It was a little chill outside, but it was nothing I couldn't take.

"Well have fun." He said.

"Thanks, I'll be back around 7-8. Do you need anything? Like, milk, eggs or bread?" I asked. If I was going to live here I should pitch in with the groceries.

"Charlie's currently out doing that."  
"Okay, then. Buh-Bye!"

"Bye." And I head out the door.

London was pretty cold all the time but it was sort of alive. There were always people walking, driving to places and talking to other people. As I was looking up at the sky, because I probably looked mental, I bumped into a guy in a hoodie holding some groceries bags.

"I am so sorry!" The guy looked up and it was Charlie. "Oh, Charlie. Hi!"

He looked a bit confused for a second then realized it was me. "Vie? Wow, you look..." He looked at me from head to toe then back up.

"Stiffy and look like I'm gonna sue you? Yeah, I'm going to a meeting." I said, quirking my mouth to the side.

"No, no. You look great. I just didn't really recognize you for a second. You just look really great." He said smiling.

"Thanks and I'm terribly sorry for my emotional break down."

"It's alright. You don't need to explain."

"Thanks. Well I best be off, I don't want to be late." I said, " See you at the house." We said our good byes and we both left in the opposite direction.

When I reached the coffee shop I could see Met in the window. He did look fairly attractive, chocolate brown hair and a little bit of scruff. He looked great in a suit but he was 6 years older than me and I could never see him as more than a friend. Plus, he had a girlfriend and she was pretty awesome. When I met her, we were celebrating my first book to ever be published at my house. He'd brought Carolyn as his date and we got along quite well. She would always talk about how she wanted me to pressure Met into popping the big question since they've been together for 7 years. So Carolyn and I made a pack to convince him to. It still was going on. Met saw me through the window and gestured for me to come in. As I took a seat in front of him in the booth I ordered some tea.

"How's my little author?" He asked.

"Great. I got a place to live and everything." I said, beaming with pride.

"Really? Got any flatmates to keep you company?"

"Yeah, but don't tell Mom," I looked from side to side in mock secrecy. "I live with two guys."

He laughed. "Sure, your secret's safe with me. Just don't get into trouble, kid."

"I am not a kid." I stated as I straightened my back. "I am an adult with a 5 year old brain and 4 published books." We both laughed.

"Whatever you say, Meg. So, do your flatmates know who you are?" I sank back into the booth seat.

"No, I told them my name was Violet Stemp." I said quietly. Met looked at me wide eyed.

"Meg, That's your main characters name! They're bound to find out. Why couldn't you have just told them. Did you fill out your applications under that name?" He gave me a disappointed look when I nodded and slouched into the seat. "That is so childish of you, Meg." This got me to sit back up.

"Childish? That's what you call it because I call it protecting myself. I don't want to go through the emotional abuse I went through at home. You know exactly what I mean, Met; Half my friends left me my first boyfriend was only feeding off of me so I'd eventually just pay for his scholarship and let's not forget about those two crazy men that tried to convince me that they were my father. We had to get restraining orders! I am done with people's shit, Met! I want them to like me for me! So yeah, shoot me, I faked my name, but I didn't do it for the fun of it. I did it for me and to stop myself from hurting. I'll eventually tell them but not now." The waitress gave me my cup of tea and I started chugging it till there was nothing in the cup. I asked her for another.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He said, sipping his coffee.

"No, It's my fault. Passive aggression isn't really my thing." I said. "So, what's the meeting for?"

"Well, now that you live here, we have some book signings around London. But here's the surprise," He paused for a second. "We have 5 companies who want you to sell the movie rights to them." I screamed drawing attention from the entire coffee shop.

"MY BOOK IS GOING TO BE A MOVIE!?" I instantly shut my mouth realizing that everyone was staring at me. Then one person in the back just yelled,

"Congrats, miss!"

"Thank you! Sorry everyone for disturbing you all. I'll shut up." They all started to converse again.

Met interrupted my exited shaking. "Well you have to choose but I say give it a month or two. Get yourself comfortable in London and do some research in each film maker. Just keep in mind that once this does movie deal is accomplished, your face will be everywhere."

I nodded my head. "I figured that eventually this would have to happen. I just didn't think it would be so soon."

"Yeah, you have to think about it, Meg. It's a brilliant book and you are a talented girl you can think of what to do."

After about an hour of conversation and 4 cups to tea later, it was 7:49. Met offered me a ride to the house since it was too cold for me to walk in a pencil skirt. We pulled up on 303 Greenway and we said our goodbyes. I went inside and cleaned up. After I took a shower and got changed I looked at myself in the mirror, "My books gonna be a movie." I whispered and smiled at my self. I made dinner which was spinach pizza and sat down to eat it. "Dinner's ready!" In 5 minutes Charlie and Alex came down.

"I'm assuming from that smile, that the meeting went well?" asked Alex.

"Too well." I beamed.

"What happened?" Charlie asked. I mentally kicked myself.

"Uh well, the internship is now my full time job and one of my favorite books is probably going to be a movie." It was a clever lie that should have covered up most conversations.

"What book?" Alex asked as he took a bite from the pizza.

"End of Time, End of the World." I said.

"Really?" said Charlie. "I love that book! It's my favorite book series." _Oh great._

"Cool." I tried to cut the conversation as short as possible now. "I have tons of work to do now so I better get started." I ran upstairs and shut the door. I face palmed myself. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

This was going to be quite hard now.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story, I've had this idea in my head for quite a while now. This is my first time doing a fanfiction. Please Review, I'd love some advice to make this story better.**


	4. Chapter 4

I've been everywhere at once. Book signings were in almost every book store and my hand now aches. I've only had 6 hours of sleep every night and haven't seen Alex and Charlie in so long. I've missed them so much, Charlie a little bit more than Alex but still. It's hard. I pulled up to the house. After two months of endless work, Met finally gave me two week off. I really couldn't wait.

Charlie's Point of View*

It's been two months since Violet told us about her full time job. Day after day she has been in and out of the house and the only time she's ever had time to rest was just a 6 hour sleeping period. We barely see her because she's always on some business trip with her boss but she still manages to pay for groceries and she once cleaned the entire house. I was growing more fond of her and I have to admit, I liked her, _a lot._ I just wanted to see her more often but I couldn't because when ever I woke up, she had already left for 'work'. I was re-reading 'End of Time, End of the World' as a form of procrastination when Alex popped into my room.

"Violet's here!" He said excited. I put the book down and ran downstairs wish Alex. Violet ran inside and saw us. She dropped her bags and ran towards us. Even though she was wearing sweats, she looked just as beautiful as the last time I saw her.

"Alex! Charlie!" We ran towards her and we embraced in a group hug. "I missed you guys!"

"Violet! We've missed you too!" said Alex. She hugged him then hugged me.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." I said into her hair.

"Same." She muffled into my shoulder. "Guess who has two weeks off." She said.

"No, really?" Alex said.

"Yep! Let's all do something, like go for dinner, see a movie!" Violet exclaimed. We all agreed so she went up and changed.

*Meg's Point of View *

Since it was May, it was warm outside. I changed into a navy blue top and white short shorts. I put on some make up to cover up the lack of sleep showing on my face and let my hair down. _I should tell them. I should tell them. It's not hard. Just tell them who you really are. _I walked downstairs where I was greeted by Alex and Charlie. I caught Charlie staring and I couldn't help but smile. I put on my flats and looked at both, Charlie and Alex. I was suddenly aware that I was a half a foot shorter than both of them. "So, where are we going?"

"We decided to go see that new James Bond movie." Alex said.

"Great!" I beamed, "Let's go."

The movie was great but didn't really have the James Bond feel of it. It was dark out and London looked amazing.

"So how was your business trips?" Alex asked me.

"They went well, it involved a lot of signing and I was so tired."

"Say, what do you do?" Asked Charlie._ Oh shoot,Oh shoot, Oh shoot!_

"I'll tell you guys later, it's a bit long to explain." _That should buy me some time to think. _

"I have to go, tons of work. Better get it done but you guys can go on ahead." Alex nodded towards Charlie like it was some code and then he left, leave just Charlie and I.

"You know, I've been here for two months and I've never had a proper, decent tour of London." I said.

"Well, I could give you a tour." He suggested, "So I guess that makes me your tour guide." He held out his arm and I looped my arm through his and we walked.

It was pleasant and wonderful. The lights set London aglow and people were walking around, mostly couples but other interested in their own lives. If I blurred my vision, everything was just a kaleidoscope of colour. We found Big Ben and the London Shard.

"Did you know that they renamed the tower, 'The Elizabeth Tower' but the bell has always been named 'Big Ben'?" I said looking up. The clock struck 9 and the face of the clock glowed. _Note to self: Paint Big Ben later on in the week._

"No, I didn't. But I'll definitely put that in my next video." Charlie said, our arms still linked together. I sighed and Charlie looked at me. "What happened?"

"Nothing." I said, still looking up. "I just wish I had brought my camera," I faced him. "Just to capture this moment." We both smiled but before anything could have happened. I did the stupid thing. A thing that any author would do to any character to make the reader face palm. I looked away. I saw the London Eye and my entire face brightened. I turned to Charlie, smiling and said, "Can we go on the London Eye? Oh please, please please?" He nodded he head and I grabbed his hand and we ran towards the London Eye. As we were waiting in line we contemplated what a Doctor Who, Twilight Zone, Sherlock crossover would be like.

"The Doctor would have to take John and Sherlock through the different dimensions."

"But then Sherlock would just deduce how it all happened before the Doctor could get there." I said

"What about John?"

"Fetal position, in corner, his mind being blown." Charlie laughed and then there was awkward silence.

"Uh, Charlie?" I broke the silence. It was high time I told him. "I need to tell you something." We reached the front of the line.

"Hold on, you can tell me when we're in the Ferris wheel." He said as he held my hand and led us to the glass capsule. We stepped inside and once we sat down, the Ferris wheel started moving. The capsule swayed back and forth like a bucket filled with water but I really didn't care. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the view. When we reached the top the wheel stopped moving. The city lights caused the town to look like it was glowing and cars moved with their head lights on, driving by. Everyone looked like ants from the view, the sky was dark with no stars showing due to light pollution and among it all, Big Ben, just poking out. It was a view you would see in post cards or macro photo's or in a movie. The entire thing was just surreal.

"It's just so beautiful..." I whispered.

"You're beautiful." I turned to face Charlie, his face inches from mine. It had been 2 years since someone said that to me. He leaned in and I met him half way. My eye's fluttered close when I felt his soft lips on mine. I remembered what I was supposed to tell Charlie and I backed away. His eyes opened.

"Charlie, you should know something, if this," I gestured to us. "is ever going to happen and I did mean to tell you and Alex today but..." I trailed off, trying to find the words.

"Violet? What's wrong?"

"That's the thing. My name isn't Violet. It was a fake name."

"What? Then-"

"My name is Meg Candler." Charlie's eyes grew wide and my face fell. His reaction was just as the others. It always was. "But it wasn't intentional. I was just so fed up with people using me to get to go to premieres and travel the world. I have no more friends because of that and I regret it all. I just didn't want to lose you both before I even met you and Alex and-" I was stopped by Charlie tucking a stand of hair behind my ear.

"Violet, Meg, whoever you are, I've liked you for a really long time now, and know this; I will never use you or do such things." He smiled at me and I smiled back. I laced my hands around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we just stayed there: kissing in the London Eye, above the city and it was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up at 8 in the morning and the memories came flooding back. The movie, the London Eye, the truth and the kiss. I smiled and sat cross legged on my bed. Ever since Xander went to University I never got to call him but since it was May, school was off so I called him. The phone rang two times before he picked up.

"Meg! How you doing?" His voice made me smile even more.

"Great, and I've got news that will make you scream like a fangirl." I said. "I never did tell you who I live with, did I?"

"Who?"

"Charlie Mcdonnell and Alex Day." I heard distant screaming and my Mom rushing in saying, "What's wrong, Xander?"

"No way!" He obviously was in shock.

"And another thing." I said, "My book is going to be a movie." More screaming and shouting.

My Mom went on the line, "Oh, I am so proud of you! My baby is going to be famous!"

"Thanks, Mom but I haven't even picked the company I want to sell the movie rights to. You see, there's 5." I had to pull the phone away from my ear because my mom thought it was cool to just scream into the phone. Charlie's head popped in the door.

"You alright?" He asked. I smiled at him and guestured for him to come. I patted the bed to show Charlie could sit beside me.

"Yeah, it's great Mom but can I talk to Xander?" I kissed Charlie on the cheek.

"Uh huh, honey. Whatever, my baby is being fought over." My mom said faintly.

" ' Sup, sis."

"Xander, wanna meet Charlie?" I handed the phone to Charlie.

"Uh, hi. You must be Meg's brother? Yeah, I didn't know. She's alright. Of course, you seem like a cool guy. Well, I hope to see you soon. Bye." Charlie handed me the phone.

"So?" I asked, hoping for the perfect reaction.

"You are the best sister ever! Oh my god!" Xander screamed. I laughed.

"That's what I thought." My stomache rumbled, both Charlie and I looked at my stomache. "I haven't had breakfast yet so do you think you can do the honours of temporarity ending this lovely conversation?" I asked in a mock British accent.

"Of course, my Queen." And with that the phone line was cut.

Charlie kissed my cheek. "You've got a terrible British accent."

"I tried and I think that's all that matters. Is Alex, home?" Charlie looked a bit confused. "So I can tell him who I am, I haven't told him.

"Oh, right. He's downstairs eating." He said.

"Great. I'll be down in..." my mind pondered the time it would take, "10 minutes." I said.

"Okay, see you down stairs." And he left my room. I went to the washroom to clean up and, staying in my PJ's, I went downstairs and made some toast. Alex came into the kitchen with an empty plate which once was filled with scrambled eggs.

"Good morning, Sunshine." He sang.

"I hope that you're well." I sang back as I put my toast on a plate.

"Honey, I missed you, last night when night fell."

"You should know, sunshine, you brighten my day."

"That seems pretty convenient, since it's been raining all day." Alex laughed. "Alex, we need to talk." Alex seemed relaxed about it.

"Is this about Charlie?" He asked looking concerned.

"No, but I think you should sit down." He sat down on one of the seats by the kitchen table.

"Okay, what's the problem?"

"Well, I- I-" I thought about how I should go about it in a proper format. "My name isn't Violet, it's Meg Candler and I'm an author and I didn't want to lie but I had to because before people used me a lot for my money and I just needed a normal place to live so please don't kick me out." I rushed every word out.

" Okay." I smiled at him because he was the only one who had that reaction.

"Thank you." I beamed. I didn't know why but tears were streaming from my face. Alex got up and gave me a hug. "You are probably the only one who's said that. Thank you. Thank you. I don't really know why I'm crying but thank you." After a minute or so, I pulled away and wiped my eyes. "Ugh, aren't I an emotional wreck? Next time just hit me with a chair." Alex laughed.

"No, it's fine. You just got to let it out sometimes." He said.

"Yeah, you're right." I sighed and took a large bite out of my toast. "I just, I've never cried this much in a long time. Is London always this emotional?" Charlie came in and laughed along with Alex.

**A/N Sorry for the really short chapter. I'm a little sick with the flu and been having terrible writer's block. I have a little sick drabble coming up soon though. **


	6. Chapter 6

Meg's Point of View**

Two Day's after I had told Alex the truth I fell ill with the flu. My throat hurt, my nose ached from all the blowing and I could barely get up from bed. I had my laptop as my only entertainment and Charlie (bless him) taking care of me while Alex went to visit his family for the week. I started to write down a couple jots for the next book in my series but when I read it over, it sounded like straight up nonsense. That's what I hate about sicknesses, they always have to come a bad times and when they do, you can't think straight. I groaned in annoyance and deleted the document. I ended up making a couple calls to the film making companies.

"Okay. What's your idea for the movie, if I am to sell the rights to you I want something that's spectacular. What would be the film budget?" I asked.

He gave me a number that wasn't up to my lowest standards.

"That's lower than the Hunger Games funding. I'd know, Suzanne and I had a good talk about how to choose." He started to go off on how it would be such a success just like the Hunger Games and I rolled my eyes. Thankfully, he couldn't see since we were talking on the phone.

"You're right, I guess." I said just so I could here him stop talking. "I'll have to get back to you on it." I hung up and crossed off the company name off my list, giving me six companies left to choose from. Charlie came in with a cup of tea and I took it.

"You alright? You seemed a bit..."

"Frustrated? Yeah, movie deals don't work well with sick people." I smiled and chugged the entire mug. "Thank you for," I gestured to my bed covered in tissues and the empty soup bowl on my nightstand. "taking care of me. I'm the luckiest sick person ever."

"No problem. Anything for you." He kissed my forehead.

"I was hoping we could have gone out tonight but I guess not. Damn my immune system."

"It's fine, Meg. Maybe when you feel better we can." He took my hand in his.

"I am so lucky to have you here." I said.

"Get some rest, okay? Sleep is what you need now."

"Okay, Dr. McDonnell. Will I live?" I asked in a southern drawl and I bat my eyelashes.

"As long as I live." He said and kissed my forehead again. I heard him say something but I couldn't really hear what he said and before I could ask him, I fell asleep.

I woke up and the room was clean and the first thing I noticed was that I could breath through my nose. I felt my forehead to see if I had any signs of a fever. Nope, nothing. I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing my tank top. Charlie must have changed my clothes. I got up, expecting to feel dizzy but instead I felt nothing. I walked to the mirror by my door and looked at myself. My face wasn't pale and I didn't have dark circles under my eyes anymore. I beamed at my reflection and ran to Charlie's bedroom. He wasn't there so he must have been downstairs in his office. Before hand, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb out the tangles in my hair. After I did so went downstairs in hopes of finding Charlie and I did. He was sitting in his office chair in front of his monitor, doing what looked like, editing his recent video. He noticed my and grinned.

"Afternoon sleepy head. How are you feeling?"

"Really great. I think I'm healthy but what time is it?"

"May, 20th, 4:38 pm." He said.

"I slept for a day in a half!?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah. I did wake you up to take some medicine but then you broke into a huge fever." He got up and gave me a hug. I hugged him back a bit confused. "I was so scared. Thank God your okay now."

I looked up to him. "I've always been okay, Charlie. I was just..." I pondered a while, looking for the word. " less okay." It was the only thing I could come up with that would make Charlie worry a bit less.

"Well, I hope you're always okay."

"I am when I'm with you." I said and Chalie kissed my nose.

"I was wondering if we could go out." He said. His arms were still around my waist.

"I'd love to. Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. Get ready and we'll be on our way."

" Is it fancy or casual?"

"Casual. Either way, you'll look gorgeous, like you always do."

"'Kay, then." I kissed him and he kissed me back. We broke apart and I went upstairs to get ready.

** Charlie's Point of View ***********************************************

As Meg was getting ready I sat back down in my office chair and thought about what happened yesterday.

I went to Meg's room to wake her up and give her her medicine only to find her sweating and fidgeting in bed. I ran to her bedside and placed my hand on her forehead. She was practically burning. I threw away the duvet and ran downstairs to get some ice. When I ran back up the sweating didn't stop I put the ice pack on her forehead. I was about to run back to get more ice.

"Charlie." She moaned. I spun on my heel to face her.

"Yeah? Meg, you're burning up, what do I do?" I asked hurriedly.

" Get me out of this sweater." She coughed and wiggled in her woolly sweater.

"Uh, you sure?" I asked as I stepped towards her.

"I can't do it, Charlie. Please?" Her eyes were still shut but her voice was broken and pleading.

"Okay." She moved her arms above her head. I pulled the sweater above head and slipped it off of her. She wasn't wearing anything under it except her bra. I grabbed a black tank top that was hanging on the back of her door and I tried to pull it over her head but she wouldn't budge. I slipped her arms through the straps and eventually got it on her. I put the ice pack back on forehead. "Now what?" I held her hand but she must have fallen back asleep because she turned on her side and held my hand to her chest like a teddy bear, cradling it. I stayed by her side that night. Sleeping in her office chair by her bedside.

_I love you, Meg._ I thought to myself but didn't dare say it out loud in case she could hear. It was way to soon and I highly doubt she could say the same thing.

** Meg's Point of View **************************************************

When I went to my room to change I tried to predict where our date was supposed to take place. _It could me a picnic. Nah. A movie? Already did that. Go sky diving? Be serious, Meg. _I racked my brain for likely possibilities as I picked out a pair of jean shorts and a TARDIS blue, layered, chiffon tank top with a black cardigan. I put on my watch with a blue bracelet and my TARDIS earrings. I grabbed my blue Chuck Taylor converse and let my hair down. I looked at myself, debating if I should do anything to my face. _You don't look like death. _I didn't bother wearing any makeup at all and went downstairs. I joined Charlie at the door and smiled.

"A little too much?" I asked.

"No, you look lovely." He said as he held out his arm, I took it and we headed out the door into London. We walked around in the city just talking about recent things.

"I have attended only 2 conventions and they both were comicon. You?"

"Only Vidcon. Next time you should go."

"I'd love to. What do you do there?"

"Well I have my own little panel and I sign things for my viewers and it's just an amazing place where you can meet all your favorite youtubers. What did you do in comic con?"

"I went with my brother, He was the fourth doctor and I was the TARDIS, this top," I gestured to my top, "Is what was left of my costume. The year before that I was steampunk character."

"You're quite crafty, then." He said.

"I guess, but you should have seen it all, everyone was so amazing and I was like a banana peel compared to the other cosplayers." I said.

"Hold on for a second." We stopped walking and just stood there in the middle of Piccadilly Circus.

"Um, Charlie, why are we-" I began but Charlie just cut me off.

"Shh." We stood in silence for a minute or so, so I looked around. There was a huge board of advertisements that provided an array of lights and that was it. It was like they tried to do Time's Square but got bored and stopped trying. "Okay, I'm going to sing a note and you're going to do the same louder, okay?" Charlie said.

Confused, I nodded my head anyways, "Charlie, why are we-"

"Just do it, you won't regret it." He grinned and softly sang a B flat. And sang it back a bit louder and he did the same. I sang the note a little bit louder and he sang it louder so it was the same volume as we were speaking before. We kept doing this and people were staring. It was my turn but I was hesitant. "Oh, C 'mon, now. Just do this one more time and we'll stop, okay?" He held both my hands and we stared into each others eyes. "Make it really loud and long." He smiled at me and I smiled back, making his beautiful blue eyes sparkle.

I gathered up my courage, my heart was racing, I sucked my breath and belted out the B flat note. Everyone in Piccadilly Circus stopped and looked at me and Charlie. Suddenly a couple people began to belt out notes that made a chord which I recognized from my favorite song then some people started to sing the lyrics I knew too well.

"_**Mama, just killed a man..." **_I just stared dumbfound, smiling widely as the people around me began to break out into Bohemian Rapsody. __

"Oh, Charlie, you _didn't._" I said. Instantly hugging him.

"I did. But it wasn't all me-" I kissed him right then and there. I didn't care who was watching. It was the number one most sweetest thing ever. He kissed me back as the a couple people began to enter with guitars and everyone was dancing. I laughed against his mouth and pulled away, both of us smiling like idiots. _Charlie McDonnell, I love you so much._ I thought to myself but didn't dare say it out loud. It was too soon and I don't think he'd say the same thing. Instead I kissed him deeper. His arm was around my waist and he pulled my closer. We kissed through most of the song and then someone tapped my shoulder. Regretfully, I pulled away and saw Met, wearing regular clothes and holding a guitar. I laughed and hugged him.

"You did this, too?" I asked. He nodded as he sung.

Met nodded. "_**Nothing really matters, anyone can see. Nothing really matters...**_" He sang but then everything went quiet. All the dancers froze in position facing and pointing at me, then a little girl around the age of 7-9 with ginger hair in pig tails and a yellow dress scampered through the crowd to me with a microphone and a book in hand.

" Excuse me, miss Candler. But you have to sing the last line and can I have your autograph? My name is Becca." I took the pen and signed the book. Gave the little Becca a hug and took the microphone. Before I sang into the microphone I looked at Becca and all her innocence. I bent down and said,

"Wanna sing with me?"

She nodded her head wildly, "But I don't know the words."

"It's pretty simple, it's just, 'to me'." I softly sang. I lifter her up so she rested up on my hip and then we both sang out loud, "_**Too Meeeeee!**_" The dancers started to dance in a wave motion and Becca began to giggle making her red hair bounce. I laughed and started spinning around to capture the entire spectacle. I turned to face Charlie and found him standing next to Alex, Met, Mom and Xander. Tear of joy threaten to escape from my eyes. Each and everyone of them had a microphone and when the song ended, they all said,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MEG CANDLER!"

I completely forgot about the date and I couldn't hold it back anymore. I started to cry with joy. I laughed and cried right there.

"WE LOVE YOU." They all yelled and the entire place started to cheer. And lady came up and told me she was Becca's mom and took her away. I waved good bye to Meg and ran to hug my family.

"You all did this?" I asked. They all nodded and said yes. I embraced Xander and my Mom. "Oh, I missed you guys."

"Oh, honey we missed you too!" My Mom said. I ran to hug Alex.

"If it wasn't obvious, I wasn't visiting my family. I was helping with this." He whispered into my hair as he hugged me.

"It was obvious." I whispered back. I hugged Met as well. "You're wearing normal clothes." I pointed out.

"Yeah, it was a struggle but I did it." He laughed as we hugged and then I attacked Charlie.

"You're amazing. Do you you know that, Charlie McDonnell?" I softly whispered into his ear.

"You're the amazing one, Meg. It's all for you." He whispered back. When I let go, the crowd had already dispersed and people carried on with their normal lives. I looked at the people in front of me and realized that these beautiful, fantastic, brilliant people were my family and that I loved them with all my heart. Met cut the sappy silence.

"Let's all go for dinner, I'm buying! What's a good restaurant?"

"Oh, I know!" Pipped Alex. "There's a new restaurant just 15 minutes away from here."

And we all started to walk as a group, as a family to this unknown destination where we'd be a family together.

**A/N Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Sorry I didn't post the past 3 days but I was so sick. I hope this makes up for it. More chapters to come soon. Happy New Years everyone! ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

We went to a restaurant 15 minutes away from Picedelli Circus and it looked way like it was ment for people of the 'higher rankings', also known term, 'snooty' and 'fancy'. We went in and asked for a table for 6 and were seated. I We all sat in a booth; I sat with Charlie and Alex on one side while Mom, Xander and Met sat across from us. People started to stare but I tried to ignore. There was one lady wearing a cream dress that had a back that looked like it was shredded but that didn't catch my attention. It was the little chihuahua hiding in her purse. When we got our menus we began to whisper our orders to each other.

"What does this mean in English?" whispered Xander to Met.

"Oh, that's snails. I thought you knew that." He answered.

"Gross." He made a soft gagging noise.

"It's actually quite good." I said and everyone in the booth looked at me. "What? It is quite good."

"But it's snails. Don't they taste slimy?" Xander asked.

"Of course not. They're a little salty but no real flavour. They taste like mushrooms, you can hardly tell the difference." I explained.

"Should I get it?"

"Can I record you eating it with my phone?" Alex asked.

"Boys," Mom tutted. "Act nicely. There are other people in the room and we want to be seen as civilized."

"Thank you, Mom." I said.

"Don't thank me, Miss. I'm-living-with-two-highly-attractive-boys-but-don't-tell-my-Mom-because-she'll-murder-me-if-she-does." She scolded and I looked towards Met and Xander, shocked.

"You _told_ her?"

"Actually," Alex cut in. "It kind of slipped out. I didn't know it was a secret." He shrugged and I punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"I hate you." I mumbled.

"No you don't." said Alex.

"You're right."

The waitress came and took our orders and we all delved into conversation while waiting for our food. Our drinks had arrived and I started to drink my coke.

"So," My Mother started, "Who's the cute boy your dating?" I almost spit out my coke before having to swallow it all down causing the carbonation to fizz more. "What? It was just a question."

Before I could say anything, Charlie answered. "That would be me."

"He speaks! Good boy, Charlie. What do you do for a living?" Obviously my mom would say as such a thing but Charlie just ignored it.

"I make youtube videos for a living." Charlie said, the exact moment Xander said, "He make's youtube videos!"

" I see. Does it pay well?" She pryed but before Charlie could answer I interrupted him.

"Mom, does it matter?" Charlie relaxed at my question and took a sip of his coke.

"No, but I just want to see if he'd make a good husband." And I swear, the entire booth was going to have a spit take if our mouths were full but all of our jaws just dropped and poor Charlie has spit his coke back into the cup, coughing. I patted Charlie's arm in comfort and he stopped.

"Oh my gosh, Mom." I looked at my Mom in bewilderment.

"Yeah," stated Met. "'Oh My Gosh, Mom.'. Really, Namrita, they just met."

"I was kidding! And like you can say anything. You and Carolyn are already living together and it's been 7 years. Soon she'll get bored if you don't ask her to marry you."

"Say's the woman who had me when she was 17." I pointed out, knowing that Met's marriage was not my mother's division.

"And look how well you turned out." She raised one eyebrow. "And I did so well with you, your living in London with 5 books published and another on the way."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"So are you two girlfriend and boyfriend?" Xander asked Charlie and the entire table went silent. Charlie and I looked at each other with blank expressions.

"I don't know. Are we?" I asked Charlie.

"Um, I don't actually know." I could see that he was uncomfortable in the situation my the look of discomfort hidden in his eyes. "I was planning on asking you that." From the corner of my eye I could see Xander bouncing in his seat like a 5-year-old.

"I ship it." Xander wispered to Met and Alex while Mom hit is arm.

"Xander, they are not characters to ship." She scolded. Me and Charlie were still awkwardly staring at each other, unable to get out of the social situation at hand.

Thankfully the waitress brought our food and I turned away facing the table of our booth. "Food! Yay!" I exclaimed and we ate our food while discussing each others lives

THERE IS A TYPO THING HAPPENING WITH MY COMPUTER SO I HAVE TO END THE CHAPTER HERE! I AM SO SORRY BUT I'M GOING TO UPLOAD THE OTHER PART OF IT SOON


	8. Chapter 8

We stood out side of the restaurant, saying our goodbyes.

"But do you have a place to stay?" I asked Mom and Xander.

"'Course we do, Sis. We're staying at a fancy ass hotel." I chuckled at his remark. Of course they were, Met had called them over.

"Well, then I guess you're going to go home soon?" I asked.

"Not really, We want to have a good look around so it should be 2-3 weeks till we leave." My Mom said.

"That's fantastic," Alex smiled. "but it is getting late and we should get home." I glanced at Charlie's watch that was on his wrist. I twisted my head but ended up just taking his hand and holding it up so I could see the time. It was 11:53pm.

"Yeah, it's a little late. Sorry there, Charlie." I put Charlies hand down but he weaved his fingers through mine and I smiled at him.

"It's okay." He smiled back.

"Alright, you guys. See you soon and," Met pointed at Charlie and I, "use protection." We both turn dead beat, red while the others laughed. Met pointed at Alex and said, "Watch them for her mom and I, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" He laughed and we went our separate ways; Met,Xander and Mom going right while Alex,Charlie and I walked to the left.

When we reached home, I thanked Alex and Charlie for everything, gave Alex a hug, gave Charlie a goodnight kiss and went upstairs to change into my "pajayjays" as Xander liked to put them. I wore a red pj bottoms and a "Big Bang Theory" T-shirt. I went downstairs to the kitchen to get a cup of chamomile tea before I went to bed when I saw Charlie drinking tea.

"Hello." He greeted me with a soft smile. "What brings you around these parts?"

"My tea addiction." I said as I put a tea bag into a mug and poured some water from the filter into the mug.

"I approve." He said as he raised his mug in approval. "Uh, Meg?" I looked up from my cup. "Can we talk about us?" The nervous feeling came up through my gut and grew in my throat.

"Of course. Is this about what my mom said? Because she's just really out there. She's always been that way."

"Well, kind of. But not in a negative way. I want us to be girlfriend and boyfriend."

"So do I, Charlie." I said as I sipped my tea. "So are we together?"

"I don't know, are we?" He sipped his tea.

"We are so very awkward." I chuckled seeing as that was all I could do. " I guess we are together."

"Good. I like it."

"So do I." I smiled and so did he. We both realized how silly we looked and giggled at each other. I finished my tea and so did Charlie, I walked up to him and took his cup and put it in the sink along with mine. As I did so, he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and I turned around and kissed him, lightly. He kissed me back and I laced my fingers around his neck, pulling him closer. He leaned in, deepening the kiss and he propped me up on the kitchen counter. One arm was wrapped around my waist while the other hand was tangled in my hair. My heart was pounding so hard that I was afraid that Charlie could here it but we continued. I wrapped my legs around Charlie, deepening the kiss and I could here him mumble against my lips, "Holy Hell" and I chuckled against his lips, grinning. Charlie kissed my smile and I kissed him back. He lifted me with ease and carried me to the stairs. We walked up the stairs and I hugged him, listening to his rapid heart beat. I smiled realizing I wasn't the only one who was nervous.

"Do you want to spend the night with me?" I could feel the shock strike through his chest. "Not doing anything, just sleeping." His chest loosened.

"I'd like that." He walked me into my room and I made room in my bed for him. He lay down and I rested my head on his chest. He stroked my hair till I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up quite early, ten minutes before six in the morning, in Charlie's arms. He had one arm wrapped around my waist and another behind my head. We were facing each other and I was just staring at him while he slept, thinking. Thinking that this was the first time I had slept with a boy, first time I moved out of my family's house, first time I went to London, first time I met a boy like Charlie, the first time I felt this strongly about a boy. He was too perfect for me. Sure he was a little clumsy, and awkward and introverted, but he was perfect. He stuck with who he was. When I was alone, I was exactly like him but when I was in public, I was this social butterfly who was adored for writing words onto paper with thousands of dollars. In reality, I was a teenage mistake, abandoned at the age of 4 by my dad, used by my first boyfriend, betrayed and left behind with only my brother, Mom and manager as my only friend. But now I had Alex and Charlie and they were my only real friends. They chose me, out of other people. They weren't stuck with me by blood, they weren't paid to be around me and they weren't assigned to me. They liked me for me and I loved them for it. I know it was a tad (a whole lot) creepy to stare at him but I was lost in thought and I was enclosed in Charlies arm trap, which was nice, I'm not going to lie and a whole lot comforting. I began to think back into the time I had last been in another boys arms.

Liam Shavner, his name could be anagrammed into 'a shrivel man' but he was anything but. I remember this because it was the first time he talked to me when I tutored him. I got so bored waiting for him to show up that I started anagramming his name. The reason I did it was because Xander was into anagrams at the time and had me anagram everything in the house, so it became a habit for me at the time. About 20 minutes later, he showed up and he was the typical jock you would expect in high school; tall, muscular, probably on steroids and not the brightest light bulb in the lamp store.

"You're late." I said blandly.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. You don't mind do ya." He was texting the entire time and didn't even make eye contact.

"Did you know your name anagrams into 'a shrivel man'?" I said just to get his attention and he finally looked up.

"Hey, you're not bad on the eyes. Your my English tutor?" I blushed at the compliment and he put his phone away. He took a seat across from me and winked.

"I could say the same about you, but I try to focus on the beauty of the brain while your brain isn't looking so gorgeous." I smirked at him. Preparing my defense systems for the insults to come rolling.

"And she's smart. You're the whole package. No wonder you're my tutor." He smiled again and I smiled back.

That was two months before my first book was published. Right when the word got out, I had suddenly become noticed. People grew closer to me and everyone knew me. People would compliment my writing and I was invited to almost every event. At the time, I'd attend all the events; parties, get togethers, shopping and Liam became my first boyfriend. I felt needed but then I met other authors. Now THEY were the real friends. They gave me advice, read over my works and gave me constructive criticism. John Green was one of the closest friends who told me that I should write from the heart and try not to write lightly. He also told me to do the exact same with life. Act from the heart and try not to act lightly. So I did and I saw everyone's true colours. I had already paid for all of Liam's university scholarship and I regretted it all. He became more distant but clung to me like moss. He'd get me to bring him everywhere that I didn't and convinced me that a proper girlfriend bought her boyfriend gifts that were worth $200. I then found out he was cheating on me with some other girl from the volleyball team. Everyone had found out and my life fell apart.

Now I had Charlie, Alex, Xander, Mom, Met, Carolyn and the authors behind me. And I loved them all. As I though about this, I curled up into Charlie's arms and drifted off to sleep again.

*Charlie's Point of View *

I woke up and saw that Meg was curled up in my arms, fast asleep. She looked so fragile and small, like an angel. I loved her so much. She was perfect and everything I had always wanted and more. I kissed her forehead which caused her to stir in her sleep. I was afraid I had waken her but she just pulled the blanket closer to her and mumbled in her sleep, curling in on herself more. I leaned over her and looked at her alarm clock that read, 9:06am. I unwrapped myself from Meg and left to brush my teeth. As I did, I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I was wearing the same t-shirt from the night before, my 'no pogo' shirt. I thought to myself, _'I'm in a serious relationship with the girl I love and she's perfect.'_

"You lucky boy." I whispered to myself.

After I brushed my teeth and changed into a clean t-shirt. When I went to the kitchen to make myself some toast, I saw Alex finishing some scrambled eggs.

"Hello, Loverboy." Greeted Alex.

"Oh, shut up." I said as I grabbed a slice of bread and put it into the toaster.

"Well good morning to you too." He ate a mouthful of eggs and continued to say, "Did you use protection? Mets orders state I am in charge of you." He teased.

"Nothing happened. We just... slept." I began pouring myself some milk.

"So, _no _protection?" Alex cocked his eyebrows.

"I may throw this at you." I said, raising my glass of milk.

"Whatever. But I'm not babysitting your fucking baby after Meg's all knocked up."

"Soon, this milk will be all over your face." I said, taking a sip of my milk. "You don't see me poking my head in you and Carrie's business."

"That is a different subject that shall not be touched again." He said, pointing his fork at me.

Meg walked into the kitchen, a little dazed, with bed-head and crumpled pajamas.

"What are you two, talking about? Alex's girlfriend?" She smirked at Alex and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I haven't asked her, yet." He took another mouth full of scrambled eggs and swallowed them. " I was just asking Charlie when your baby is due."

"Ha. Ha." She said coolly. "No baby is gonna be all up in this." She rubbed her belly in a circle. "Plus, I'm still a virgin." We swiveled our heads to face her in utter shock. "What? Just because my mom got knocked up when she was 17 doesn't mean I have to follow her steps."

"It's just hard to believe." Alex said as Meg poured herself some milk.

"Why is that?" She asked, obvious of the awkward tension in the air and challenging Alex.

"Uh, Charlie... help?" He looked at me.

"Because your gorgeous and talented." I said as I kissed the top of her head. Her hair smelled like lemons and roses.

"Not to mention those legs." Alex said.

"I know right." She said as she stuck her right leg out. "They're so sexy I'm afraid, one day they'll just leave me." She wiggled her leg, causing her baggy, red flannel pajamas to wave from movement.

"And smart. Don't forget to mention smart." I pipped in.

"Charlie Mcdonnell, you keep trying to charm your way through me and it's working." Meg said as she planted a quick, gentle kiss on my lips.

"Not to mention a great kisser." I said softly.

"Ew!" Alex yelled. "Not infront of me and my eggs!"

"Sorry, I didn't think it would excite you and your _eggs_." She wiggled her eyebrows when she emphasized the word 'eggs'.

_Ding!_

My toast popped out of toaster and I quickly took it out of the toaster and onto my plate.

"You should have woken me up. I would have made something fancy for you guys." Meg said as she finished her cup of milk.

"There was no need to. And you look cute when your asleep." I said.

"So do you. I woke up at, like, 6am and you looked like a little puppy."

"Gross, I'm getting out before I puke." Alex put his empty plate in the sink and left the kitchen.

"So who is Alex's almost-girlfriend?"

"You'll meet her at the party, her name's Carrie." I said.

"Wait... what party?" She cocked her head to the side and I realized I forgot to tell her that PJ was having a party.

"My friend, PJ, is having a party and I wanted to bring you. So you could get to know everyone."

"It's been a while since I've been to a proper party. I'd love to come." She said as she put her cup in the sink.

"Great! You'll love everyone there."

"So when is it?"

"Tomurrow." I said with a stuffed mouth filled with the last of the toast.

"Perfect. That gives me enough time to fix," She waved her arms wildly, "All of this!"

"I like," I waved my arms wildly, "All of that."

"And I like all of you." She said, smiling at me with wide eyes and a soft smile. I kissed her nose and she scrunched her nose up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Meg's Point Of View **

Today started out quite well. I sauntered out of the kitchen after Charlie pecked my nose, and headed upstairs. I passed Alex's room and did a double take. I saw Alex sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his hands and just sitting there. I knocked on his door and he looked up.

"If you want me to fuck off, I will." I said, gently.

"No, it's alright. Come in." I sat beside him on his bed. "It's about Carrie."

"Tell me about it." I said, facing him.

"She's wonderful and everything I've wanted but... I just..." He trailed off.

"I think I have the words. Correct me if I'm wrong but," I pondered the thought for a second. "You feel as if you don't deserve her. You've been friends for so long but you don't want to put your friendship with her into jepordy. You want to be with her but all you can think of is how it will all go wrong. You feel like kicked dirt."

"Yeah." He looked up at me. "How'd you know? Charlie?" I nodded a little bit.

"But this isn't about Charlie and I. This is about You and Carrie. I say go for it. Something tells me she'd want to be your girlfriend too. You are worth it, Alex. Let no one tell you otherwise." He gave me a hug and I hugged him back.

"You too." He pulled away. "You are exactly what Charlie needs in his life. He's been looking for someone like you for so long."

"Thanks." I smiled softly. "So are you asking Carrie the question at the party?"

"Yeah, most likely."

"That is not good enough!" I stood up, with my fists against both sides of my waist. I stood in a Peter Pan stance and yelled, "Are you good enough?"

Alex stood up and quietly said, "I'm good enough."

I yelled at the top of my voice, "I SAID, SOLDIER, ARE YOU GOOD ENOUGH FOR MISS CARRIE!?"

Alex copied my stance and yelled, "SIR, YES, SIR! I AM GOOD ENOUGH FOR MISS CARRIE HOPE FLETCHER!"

"THEN MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!" I yelled pointing to the door.

"Uh, Meg? Where are we going?" He asked confused.

"I don't know... I was having a moment." I frowned and laughed.

"Well, your moment worked." Alex chuckled.

"So are you good now?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Great." And I hugged him. Alex wrapped his arms around me and we pulled away. I walked out the door and into my room. I decided to get rid of the sick tension in my room so I opened up a window and started to clean around. I closed the door and sat at my desk. I opened up youtube and typed in 'charlieissocoollike' and began to watch all his videos. While I was doing so, I did more research on all the producers left on my list. I finally narrowed it down to one; Lionsgate. I smiled at myself and whispered 'Thank you.' to the screen where Charlie was singing a song about sound in his 'Fun Science' video. I took off my ear buds and called Met.

"Hello, Meg. What can I do you for?"

"I've decided." I said, holding up my sheet of paper.

"That is fantastic! Who is it?"

"Lionsgate, Met. I've done it. I've finally picked."

"You sure have, kiddo. I'm proud." I could practically hear him smiling over the phone.

"Thank you, Met. For always being there for me and for letting me choose."

"No problem. It's all because you're a talented writer who needs to be heard, Kiddo." I smiled at his compliment. "Anyway, I best call them as soon as possible."

"Yeah," I twirled my pen in between my fingers. "Best call them."

"Bye, Meg."

"See you soon." And the line was cut.

I was overjoyed. Life would only get more simple from now on right? I opened the window, letting the wind clear out the smell of dust fly out the window. I cleaned my desktop and organized my rough notes. I grabbed my handbag and pulled out some essence sticks my mom had given me after dinner last night. I took a match and lit the stick. It burned bright at the tip and then I blew it out. A soft spiral of smoke curled in the air in forms of wisps. I stuck it in a little cup of dried rice and let the soft fragrance fill the room. I walked across the room to the pile of dirty clothes in the corner and grabbed all of it. I walked downstairs where I put it in the washing machine for an hour. I went upstairs and closed the window. I cleaned up the bed and threw out the, now completely burnt, fragrance stick and threw the ashes into the trash. I looked at my newly cleaned room and smiled. I closed my door as I left my room and began to hum "So this is love" from Cinderella as I went to the washroom and combed my hair into a decent pony tail. I changed into a t-shirt and jeans and began to sway myself to Charlie's office. I saw that he was on twitter as he saw me walk in.

"Hey there, gorgeous." He smiled at me. God, he could cure depression with that smile.

"'Hey there' yourself, you attractive british boy, you." I skipped over to him and sat on his lap.

"You seem happy. The occasion?"

"Yeah, I am. Guess who's book is finally going to become a movie?" I laced my hands around his neck.

"No way? That's fantastic!"

"I know!" I squeeled. Before I could ramble on about how it was all because of him and Alex, he kissed me. It started with a soft brush of the lips but then I kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, one arm under my legs and one tangled in my hair. The kiss was something you'd read in a romance novel where the dashing man swooped in to save the woman who was mourning the death of her long lost relative and his kiss made all the pain go away. I pulled myself closer to Charlie, if possible, and ran my fingers through his hair as well. I felt like it should have lasted forever and nothing could break this kiss. I sighed into the kiss, practically melting into him.

Suddenly I heard Alex cough and we jumped apart. Well, I did, and fell off of Charlie's lap. I landed right on my bum and made a soft squeak noise.

"Oh, God. Meg are you alright?" Charlie asked, now kneeling by me.

"Heh, yep. I- I'm good." I said as I got up.

Alex cut in with, "Oh you were doing _a lot _more than good." Both me and Charlie blushed a deep red.

"C'mon, guys, I'm kidding. It doesn't matter if your smothering your feelings over each others faces."

Charlie turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Well we were _smothering_ our feeling because of a very special thing that has happened." I said and we both stood up.

"Yeah, I know, Charlie has a girlfriend." Alex smirked.

"Shut up." Charlie said, laughing.

"Nice to know I'm special." I stuck my tongue out. "My book is going to become a movie. It's final, I made the call a couple minutes ago." I smiled, biting my bottom lip.

"That's spectacular!" He said and I nodded frantically.

"I feel like life is just going to take off from here, you know? Like, everything is going to look up." I said. And I was true. I did feel like everything was going to look up. Like every morning I'd wake up with a smile on my face. Like every day the sun would be smiling through my window. Like everyone was there for me. Like life was on it's good side.

_Oh, how I was so, very, wrong..._

**(A/N Sorry for not updating. It was Exam week and I'm still preparing for Semester 2. Ugh, don't hate me.)**


	10. Chapter 10

*2 days later *

I leaned into the mirror to apply a little bit more mascara. It was the night of the party and the first time I was actually meeting any of Alex and Charlie's friends. Alex said most of them all had connections to Carrie, (apparently she's quite the social butterfly) and most of them were youtubers. Once I was done I put the make up away and looked at myself. Leggings with a dark blue top made of a thin layered material. On it, there was a print of books stacked and a line that said, "I've lived thousands of lives". It was pulled together with silver hoops that had a book charm hanging from the right and a quill charm hanging from the left, along with a back cardigan. Proud of how I looked I went to my room to waste away the next 15 minutes on tumblr. After doing so, my cell phone started to vibrate. I picked it up and looked at the name on my screen. "Giovanna LaGommera" . My eyes widen. I hadn't heard from my dance teacher in two years!

Ms. Giovanna had been my ballet, ballroom and contemporary dance teacher ever since I was 4. My mother struggled to support our family but she was very connected. Her friends mother was a dance instructor and since my grandmother disowned my mom (you know, for getting pregnant with me and moving in with my no name father), Ms. Giovanna was like my grandmother. My mom had always wanted to be a dancer but never got to live out her dream so she wanted to try it out on me and I fell in love. Sure, there was pain (a lot) and sweat (all over the place) and the occasional crying (dance exams shouldn't exist) but it was a passion and I had been apart of many of the dance productions that the studio had. Sadly, ever since my books had taken off, I hadn't danced in 2 years.

I slowly answered the phone and warily asked, "Hello?"

"Ah, yes, can I, oh, speak too Meg Candler?" Ms. Giovanna sounded preoccupied and a tad bit worried.

"Ms. Giovanna? It's me, Meg?"

"Oh Meggie, darling, I an having such a predicament and I absolutely _need _my star student here or else my studio will fall apart and so will the production and I didn't _want _to bother you from your dreams but how could I not when I-"

"Whoa! Ms. Giovanna, calm down! What's going on?"

"Well, We're doing the Intense Life performance and then Carla dropped out! She said something about pursuing accounting or some shit. And your the only female lead that know the dance, so I had to call. The performance is in New York and I'll pay for everything and as many tickets you like, I just need you here in the next 3 weeks." I almost dropped the phone.

"O-of course I'll do it! Hell yes! Oh gosh, it's been years but I remember every step and correction and stance!" I started to spin wildly as if I was 4 years old again.

"Oh, Meggie! Thank you thank you thank you! How can I repay you!?"

"You already did! So who's my partner?"

"A lovely boy, he's new. Joined two years ago but was so fit and was quite the fast learner."

"I can't wait to meet him and see everyone else!" I started to jump as high as I could. "I have to go, but I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Okay, thank you, Meggie, you've saved my wrinkly old ass." And the line was cut and I squealed like a little girl.

***********************************************************8

When we arrived at the house, there were cars all around the house. We rang the doorbell and a guy with green eyes and curly brown hair greeted us. He had a red solo cup in one hand and smiled at us.

"Hey guys! C'mon in." When we entered, I felt awkward.

Everyone was talking to each other and enjoying each others company. They all seemed to know one another.

Charlie, Alex, and I walked in.

"Hi, I'm PJ. You must be Alex and Charlie's new flat mate." He said, giving his hand to me. I shook his hand and said,

"Yeah, I'm Meg." I smiled.

"I understand if you feel awkward around here but everyone is really nice and welcoming." He said as he handed me a red cup filled with alcohol.

"Thank you." I said but refusing the cup. "I'm... not the greatest when I drink." PJ understood and put the cup on the drawer that was near the door. Alex ran off to find Carrie while Charlie and I stayed close together. Well, I did. I trailed behind him like a lost puppy until he saw one of his friends named Cieran. I decided to go to the kitchen to get something to drink. I picked up an empty cup and filled it with ginger ale and walked around until I saw a girl around my age who seemed out of place.

She had long dark hair and light skin. She had brown eyes but as I approached her, I could tell they were just really good contacts. She wore combat boots, a gray sequin top and a black jacket that she held to her side.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Meg."

"Hey, I'm Violet." I noticed that she didn't have an English accent.

"Cool name. Are you from America?"

"Yeah, New York. I guess it's too from America, as well?"

"Nope. I'm from Canada. Not the most exotic place." Violet laughed.

"Your telling me. New York is too busy for me. I guess that's why I left. So what brings you here? You know PJ?"

"Not really, I'm PJ's friend, Charlie's girlfriend. How do you know PJ?"

"I'm kind of in the same terms as you. I'm, uh, Dan's girlfriend. You know him?" As if on cue, Violet called a boy with brown straight hair and dark clothes to come here. He came a took Violet's leather jacket.

"Blue Bell, you shouldn't need to carry your jacket around like your gonna hit the ground running." he noticed me and greeted me just as Violet softly said, "Shut up, Ilama-boy, only the boys can call me that."

"Hi there, I'm Dan. You are?"

"Meg. You must be Violet's boyfriend." I smiled, extending a hand to shake his. He shook my hand and smiled as if he was proud of his relationship. They were cute together and looked like they really liked one another.

"Yes, yes I am. I've never seen you around before and your accent defiantly supports my judgment saying that your not from here."

Violet answered, "Your judgment is correct. She's from Canada."

"Home of the bagged milk! Ah yes, Canada." Dan said and I laughed.

"That's the first time I've heard someone refer to Canada as 'home of the bagged milk'! But yeah, it's weird I guess. It's like we have a boob-milk fetish." Violet and Dan both laughed at my comment.

"So who are you with at this party?" Dan asked.

"My boyfriend, Charlie and my friend, Alex. Do you know them?"

"Yeah, but we never really got to know each other personally. We're like acquaintances." I nodded at this.

After Dan had left to go find his friend, by the name of Phil, Violet and I talked for what only seemed like 10 minutes but in reality was a good hour and a half. Violet was from New York City but not the glamourous side. She also met Dan in New York at the family bar but then never saw him for another year. Only when she turned 22, her father let her do some soul searching and it lead her here to London where she ran into Dan. It was something you'd read from a love story and they were so perfect together, I could tell they fitted together like a puzzle. I wondered if Charlie and I looked like that.

Suddenly I heard PJ yell, "We've got some Twister up in this bitch!" And everyone cheered. He came around into the living room and said to everyone, "We've got Twister! Be a man and play if you dare." I was obvious he was drunk and it was hilarious, I'll admit that much. Some people in the room got up, mostly the outgoing but a small amount of people stayed behind so Violet and I followed the crowed to a larger room. The mat was set up and there was 3 people already there.

"We need one more person for Twister." said a guy. Suddenly my hand shot up and the words"I'll do it!" left my mouth. Violet looked at me like I was crazy. I honestly thought I was crazy myself but I found myself walking towards the map, standing beside one girl and two boys.

We were 10 minutes into the game and three of us remained. The caller said, "Meg, right foot, yellow."

"Oh shit!" I said in exasperation. The only yellow available was blocked by the two other players. I adjusted my hands as I took my right foot from the blue and stretched it up. I gained a couple of strange looks from my flexibility but I twisted my leg and snaked it through just brushing the yellow. Everyone laughed at the obvious tension. I had never thought of Twister as an epic game but then again, most of us were drunk. Suddenly the girl who was just above my leg sneezed, which caused the guy to flinch and made all three of us collapse. We all laughed it off and I got up from the map. I was about to find Violet but I saw her leaving with Dan a couple minutes ago. Instead, Charlie waited for me by the sidelines.

"Hey there, Mr. McDonnell. Enjoying the party?" I said as I pecked him with a kiss.

"Yeah. Wow, you were flexible back there." He said as we walked around.

"The perks of being a dancer." I smirked.

"I didn't know you danced up until today when you told me about the performance in New York."

"It's probably because I spent two months away from you guys." I said as we entered the kitchen. Charlie hugged my back as I poured myself a drink. He felt warm, just like he did when he slept with me. He started to kiss my neck but I faced him and hissed,

"Charlie. There are people here." But then something hit me, Charlie would never do something like that in public. This is my social awkward boyfriend who took two months to confess and was nervous about sharing a bed with me. Now he wanted to kiss my neck in public? In a kitchen? At a party? I could see that his eyes seemed glazed over and tired. "Charlie... were you drinking." A smile crept up from my mouth. I know I should have been annoyed or offended or maybe even completely outraged but we were in our twenties. What else would you expect? And a drunk Charlie looked adorable, not that I encouraged it.

"Oh, fuck. I'm probably drunk, aren't I?" He said, dragging his hand across his face.

"Oh sweetie," I said putting my drink down. "Let's go to the bathroom to wash your face, that should wake you up a bit." And I held his hand, pulling him to the bathroom.

When I turned on the light, I saw that the bathroom was painted a light blue and white. It was quite large for a bathroom. I took a napkin and wet it using sink. Because Charlie was so tall, I had to sit on the bathroom counter to be able to face him. Charlie said he was probably too drunk to function which I said was total B.S but I would wipe his face for him because he was such a baby.

As I finished, I tapped his cheeks twice so he could open his eyes.

"Sorry, Meg. I just feel so tired."

"That's why you wash your face, too wake you up. Or even better, don't drink too much." I smirked as I softly kissed him.

"It would be better if I just didn't drink at all, period." He said and looked down. I could see he was hating himself for drinking too much.

"Charlie, sweetie," I said, holding up his head with my hands. "Sweetie, look at me." He did so, "Your twenty-two. You can drink. It's a party, people do that stuff. I'm just glad you weren't so drunk to the point when you couldn't stand up."

"You hate me, Meg. Your disappointed in me because I drank." He said, avoiding eye contact. I was taken aback from this.

"Charlie! How could you say that? Now I know your drunk because I could never hate you and you could never disappoint me!" I kissed him with a little too much force which caught him off guard. He looked at me and I whispered, "I have seen an intoxicated guy. You, Charlie, are not intoxicated what-so-ever."

Charlie simply nodded and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around his, embracing his warmth.

"Thank you." He mumbled into my shoulder.

"It's All for you, Charlie." I said back, remembering what he said to me on my birthday.

*************************************************8

When we got home, Charlie was so groggy and Alex was too. I was the only sober one and once we arrived home, I shook them awake. Alex was too tired to tell me how it went with Carrie and fell asleep on the couch. When Charlie and I got upstairs he gave me a hug but was too tired to let go.

"Can I spend the night with you, Meg?" He mumbled into my ear.

"Of course you can." I said, and we walked into my room. Charlie didn't bother to change, instead he just plopped down on my bed and fell asleep.

I went to the bathroom to change into my flannel pajamas and slipped into bed. Just as I lay down, Charlie turned to his side, wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. I let him and let out a breath. He felt comfortable, it felt like we fit together. Like puzzle pieces.

**A/N I am so sorry for not updating. Homework is a pain in the ass and I'm just too lazy. But I'm making up for it, I swear! So you met my OC, Violet. I've been working on a really exiting plot for her, and NO she is not Meg's Character that magically came to life. I'm actually quite proud of Violets back story. I'm thinking if I should finish this story first and THEN put Violets story in or do both. Anyway, please Review! I'd love for some feed back. =)**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to groaning. Charlie's groaning, to be exact. I opened my eyes and found my head on Charlie's chest and his arm still around my waist. My shirt had slightly ridden up so his bare hand had been holding my hip.

"Charlie?" I asked, looking up to him. His eyes were still closed.

"Meg? Gah, my head hurts." He said as he flung his other arm over his eyes and pulled me closer.

"That's called a hangover. I'll go get you some Advil or something." I tried to slip out of his arms but he wouldn't move his arms.

"No, I want you to stay." He pulled me even closer and buried his face in the crook of my neck. "Mm you smell good." I softly laughed.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" I asked.

"Yes." There was a long silence.

"You know I could never hate you, right?" I was almost about to tell him I loved him, but I choked it down.

"I thought you would be disappointed."

I sighed. "You drank. There's nothing wrong with that. You weren't terribly drunk."

"Your amazing, Meg." He kissed the top of my head.

"No, I'm just here for you. Your the amazing one." I looked up to him and kissed him. I was about to pull away but Charlie kept me there. He kissed me back and ran his tongue across my bottom lip. I left my mouth slightly a gap and he snaked his tongue through my lips. I held onto his shirt, pulling him closer as one of his hands held by back while the other slowly moved down to hold my bum. The kiss became more passionate and as my hands ran through his hair, my mind was sending me warnings signs but all I could feel was the burning passion in my gut, scorching its way out. I accidently let out a soft moan and the next thing I new, Charlie was on top of me, trailing kisses down my neck and back up to continue to passionately kiss me. Oh god, this was not the Charlie I knew, but, oh, dear goodness did I like it? Heck yes. But before I could react in anyway, Charlie pulled away, leaving me gasping and shivering.

"I'm so sorry." He said and he got up sitting up and about to get up and leave.

I laughed and pulled his arm, causing to give me a confused look. "'Sorry'? Really? Charlie, that was fucking sexy." I said as I pecked his cheek.

"Did I ruin the moment, then? Or can we..." He trailed off giving me a smirk.

"Nope! You ruined it." I stood up and smiled proudly, and planting one last kiss on him. "But it should make another special moment _very _sexy." Charlie's eyes widen, realizing what I was talking about and I couldn't help but giggle. "I'm gonna get you some meds, since your head must be thumping up a terrible rhythm."

And I sauntered off to the kitchen.

*Charlie's POV *

Holy crap, she was hot. And the fact that she was sweet, kind, caring, understanding, a sci-fi nerd, a book nerd _and_ a fantastic kisser didn't help either. I should consider myself lucky since she's my girlfriend and I do. When she kissed me, I couldn't help it. I wanted more, I wanted to be with her, I wanted to stay with her. Ah, hell, let's be honest, I wanted to have sex with her. But I also wanted to care for her. I wanted to be her first and her last. Every time this girl showed up in my head she made me feel warm and at home, like she was made for me. I was _so _close, too. But my stupid conscious kept telling me, 'No, it's not time.' and 'Stop, you've known her for _how long _exactly?' or even, 'Dude, she's a virgin, she doesn't want to have sex with hangover Charlie.' Which weren't all wrong thoughts.

I sat on the edge of her bed with my head in my hands. The throbbing in my head had increased as I thought about it. I didn't want to mess up things with her but when I drank too much, I felt like shit. I honestly thought that I probably would have taken advantage of her and she would hate me and leave me. I couldn't take all this guilt and thoughts in my head. I clutched my head as that pain increased.

"Hey, sweetie." I heard a soft voice whisper. I looked up to see my beautiful Meg holding a cup of water and some meds. She was still wearing her PJ's and her hair was still mussed up. She looked like she didn't even go to the bathroom, just straight down to the kitchen and back up. She looked like an angel. "You feeling better?"

"No." I softly grumbled but it sounded more like a whine. Meg walked up and gently sat on the bed and handed me the two pills and water. I took it and felt my eyes slowly droop. Meg rubbed my back which made me want to curl up onto her lap and stay there forever.

"Sweetie, you should sleep. It'll help the headache go away." She whispered.

"You make the headache go away." I said smirking and let my head slowly rest on her lap. She ran her fingers through my hair. I never knew it was possible but she had different ways of running her fingers through my hair. When we kissed, she'd run her hands through the bottom of my head, practically twirling her fingers through the ends of it. When the kiss got really intense she'd grab my hair as if she couldn't take the distance between us. And then there was this; Soft, caressing, caring and practically featherweight on my head. She began to hum a familiar tune.

"Hey, I wrote that. 'This is Me'."

"Yeah, your a great singer and a fantastic musician." Her compliment made my heart grow warm.

"Remind me to sing to you one day." Meg sighed at this and I felt like melting right there.

"I'd love that, Charlie." She continued to hum 'This Is Me' and I joined in until I drifted into a soundless slumber.

*Meg's POV *

After I finished humming 'This Is Me' I looked down to see Charlie, fast asleep on my lap. I kissed the top of his head and whispered, "Good night, then.". I stayed there for a while but then realized that I had to get up. I slipped my hands under Charlie's head and lightly lifted it so I could slither out. Once I did so, I went to the washroom to clean up. After doing so, I went downstairs to check up on Alex.

He wasn't on the couch that he slept on last night so he must have went to bed.

Alex was black out drunk, last night. When Charlie and I had to carry him into the car, he kept screaming, "I'm the fucking king of the world!" and "I was on the charts! You can't touch me? No one can!" and also, "I have a fucking hot girlfriend and I will fuck her. Fuck you, let me go! I can bloody stand!"

I prepared a glass of water and some headache meds for Alex and left it with a note. I went back upstairs, got cleaned up. I tied my hair back and pulled on a big sweater. I stared at my reflection.

"What is up with you, Meg?" I whispered. If only my reflection could answer why I felt like I was being pushed around, falling into different situations. And above it all, Falling, madly in love with a hung over boy in my bed.


End file.
